The Dangerous Holidays
by Mello-Mellon
Summary: Mello goes out, and comes back with fireworks. Much to Matt's disapproval, Mello drags him to the roof of their apartment to set them off. 4th of July special


This was written in April :'D

The night of Easter.

XDD

Enjoy my 4th of July fic!

-*-8-*-

It had been a fairly quiet day in the small apartment occupying Matt and Mello. Almost too quiet, as Matt -who was the only one home- had said out loud moments ago.

Mello had been gone for quite a while, too. Matt was just hoping he didn't get kidnapped by some pervert who thought he was a woman. He didn't want to deal with that again.

Matt sat back and took out his PSP.

"Hmm, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen today..." He spoke to no one. "Meh, probably not." He concluded with a smile. There was a click at the door, before it was slammed open, cracking the wall and the door. Again. Matt tore his eyes away from the screen to look at his friend.

"...Uhh,"

"Hey Matt!! I bought...FIREWORKS!!" Mello yelled louder than necessary.

"Oh, dear God...you didn't..."

"I did." Mello gestured to the small bundle of explosives in a plastic bag.

"Why?" Mello stared at Matt like he was from Mars. He may have been...

"Dude, it's the Fourth of July," He said.

"Mello, you never do holidays. Unless they're chocolate based. And this one certainly is not chocolate based." Mello huffed.

"Bugger off."

"I was just saying..."

"Well, whatever. It's almost 8. Let's get these set up."

"Mello, I don't wan--" But he grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him up to the roof.

It was pretty high up, a six story drop to death. Matt shuddered. And since he hated the outdoors in the first place, he wasn't pleased. So he sat on the ground and refused to move.

He watched as Mello set up the destructive toys.

"Come on, Matt. Stand up." Mello walked over to him.

"No." Matt pouted cutely. Mello glared.

"Get the fuck up, Matt."

"Noooo..." This went on for at least ten minutes, before Mello decided threats would solve the problem.

"Matt, I am going to shove this," he held up a firecracker. "up your ass, if you do not get up." Matt hesitated before standing up shakily.

"Mello, what if we get in trouble?" He remembered the last time they were on the roof together...

"Pff, who cares?" Mello snorted and dug around in Matt's pocket for his lighter. Matt sighed and shook his head. Of course, Mello thought it would be a great idea to light them all off at the same time.

"You're lucky I love you..." Matt said. Mello smirked as he found Matt's lovely lighter, who never threatened to shove things up his ass.

Mello waltzed over to the row of fireworks and bent down by them.

"Ready?" Mello asked.

"No..." He ignored him.

"Three, two, one!" Mello lit the ends of each firework and grabbed Matt's hand, leading him safely behind the AC. _Pssssssssh...KRAK!! Pssssh...POP! _They watched as the beautiful colours collided with the sky. One more left...

"Come on! Hurry up!" Mello urged, as if it would help, looking over the AC. A gust of wind blew past their faces, and Matt's heart pounded when Mello yelled a stream of curse words, before ducking back down quickly.

"Mello, what's wrong?" Matt asked.

"It fell over. Stay down!" Mello snapped. Matt wouldn't have moved anyway. Pssh-BLAM! The firework slammed into the AC, causing it to rattle, and Matt to jump.

"..." Mello stood up.

"I'm not paying for that." Matt said, scrutinizing the hunk of dented metal before running back down to their room.

-*-three days later-*-

Maaaa-haa-ha-haaaatt..." Mello groaned.

Mello. No. ." Mello rolled onto his back from his position on the floor. Mello had been complaining since the night he broke the AC, and wouldn't stop. All of his chocolate had melted, so that just made matters worse.

"It's so hooooot..." He complained.

"Well, that's your fault." Matt glared at him.

"It's the wind's faaaulllt..." He protested.

"You lit the fireworks off on the roof on a windy day, therefore, it's your fault." Matt sat down by his friend.

"...Maaaaatt," Mello whined again.

"What? What could it possibly be now?!" Matt barked.

"I love you too," Mello mumbled and turned away, pouting. Matt smiled and leaned down to peck him on the lips, and draped a wet cloth over Mello's forehead. Mello looked at Matt.

"You suck." Matt said, getting up. Mello smirked, and Matt facepalmed.

"You too~"

-*-8-*-

8D

Nao...

Review or we'll hunt you down and eat you!


End file.
